Sly Cooper and the Tower of Terror
by King of 2211
Summary: On a trip to help with an asignment with his uncle in California, Sly and friends find themselves in one of the most haunted places in Hollywood. Halloween fic. SlyXCarm. BentleyX Penelope.


**Hey, King of 2211 is in the house! And I bring to everyone a new installment in my "Sly Cooper Haunting Series" (still trying to find a good name). I apologize to the loyal fans of Dragon, but I do promise that I'll get back on track, just as soon as the holidays are over with and I hope you bear with me that this is the first Disney/Sly Cooper Xover that's based on a movie since I did Sly Cooper's Nightmare Before Christmas. Believe it or not, Tower of Terror was a _Disney_ movie that had no connection to the popular anthology series "The Twilight Zone"; it even starred _Kirsten Dunst_, can you believe it? Word of warning: I had to skim through the movie to get this story going, I may still be watching it to help with the chaps. Now then, Disney and Sanzaru hold ownership to most things, I don't. Let's get this ghost train moving!**

* * *

Prologue: An Unlikely Accident

* * *

_It started on Halloween . . . 1939_

Somewhere, in a candlelit room that was filled with bottles of strange multicolored liquid and many other odd accessories, sat a lone figure in front of a large, oak desk.

". . . And ancient fire to pierce the night . . ." The figure, obviously female, chanted quietly, opening an odd-looking book. ". . . It is the midnight hour . . . and the dark light of the underworld . . ."

As the figure continued chanting, she looked to something that was next to her book. It looked as though it was an invitation that read:

_You are cordially invited to a party_

_in_

_The Tip Top Club_

_on top of_

_The Hollywood Tower Hotel_

_on_

_October Thirty-First, 1939_

_Seven-Thirty Sharp_

Suddenly, the invitation went up in flames and was reduced to ashes.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was a particularly stormy, Halloween Night in Los Angeles, California as people from far and wide drove to large and fancy-looking building. On the front of the building was a sign that read "Hollywood Tower Hotel", the gate in the front having the initials _**HTH**_. This hotel was not only the most popular hotel in all of Hollywood since it's opening in 1917, but was known to host party's on the thirteenth floor by the "Tip Top Club"; oddly enough, there was but only twelve floors. It was a historical landmark in its own degree . . . but it would be a landmark for tragedy this very night . . .

* * *

Inside the hotel itself was a party as guests were either dancing to the rhythm of the jazz players, sitting down having conversations, or having a meal. But the music didn't stop at the elevators, it had immersed through the hotel as far down as the lobby, along with the constant sounds of phones ringing. Everyone present in the lobby had hummed and danced to the beat, one of which was a young bellhop carrying a case in hand. He appeared to be a young otter within his mid-twenties who stood a good five feet tall with brown fur with lighter brown on the inside of his muzzle down to his belly, short ebony-black hair, and hazelnut eyes. His bellhop wardrobe consisted of a red blazer with gold trimmings and a rectangular name-tag titled "Dewey" on the right breast, black slacks that also had gold, red hat (also with trimmings), black work shoes, with only his square-rimmed glasses not part of the uniform. The otter hopped to the rhythm of the music, which led to an accidental bump into a hotel guest; causing him to drop his watch. Nodding apologetically, the bellhop scooped up the watch, tossed it to the guest, then went back to hopping to the beat.

"Hollywood Tower Hotel, front desk." The concierge answered a call. "Yes, be right with you sir."

Also in the lobby were people in trench coats and fedoras and were holding flash cameras and notepads; reporters and paparazzi. Upon noticing someone who was apparently famous coming in through the front entrance, via red carpet, they were quick to swarm and take countless snap shots. The first to cut through the reporters was Dewey the bellhop as he was carrying three cases, then a middle-aged female bear who stood six feet tall with dark-brown fur, long brown hair tied back in a bun, and Amber-colored eyes. She wore a yellow turtle-neck sweater, black and white plaid coat, white skirt, black high-heels, and was holding an umbrella and small case. Following behind the two adults was young tabby cat girl who appeared to be no older than seven who had cream-colored fur, long curly blonde hair that had a pink bow, and blue eyes. She wore a cute pink dress and white shoes with matching socks. This girl was known as Sally Shine, rising child star with talents that rivaled those of Shirley Temple, and the bear was her nanny; Emeline Partridge. Though Miss Partridge was none too pleased by all the attention, Sally accepted it by blowing kisses to her adoring fans.

Standing at the front desk, the same person the bellhop had bumped into, kept glancing around the room and at the clock impatiently; almost as if he were waiting for someone. This person appeared to be a badger in his late-thirties with black fur that had white markings, short salt and pepper hair, neatly trimmed mustache, and light-brown eyes. He wore a simple tuxedo with a white dress-shirt with a black bow tie, black blazer, black slacks, and black shoes. His patience seemed to dwindle by each passing minuet as he looked at the clock, but as he turned, he came face-to-face with a Clydesdale mare. The mare appeared to be only a year younger than the badger with ivory-colored fur with brown patches, lime-green eyes, and long blonde hair. She wore a lovely white dress with matching shoes. These two were known as Gilbert London and his girlfriend Claire Poulet. Gilbert was an exceptionally talented actor, while Claire was a wonderful singer with the most beautiful voice that Hollywood ever heard. Both smiled at each other and shared a quick kiss before making their way in the same direction as the child starlet and her nanny; the elevator.

After waiting for a few guests to exit the elevator, Dewey and Gilbert (ironically) bumped into each other once again as they, along with, Claire, Sally, and Miss Partridge entered the elevator. Sally stepped forward to give the public a quick curtsy, only to be pulled back into the elevator by her nanny and wave as the doors closed.

* * *

The elevator ride wasn't the worst thing for the people present, yet they kept to themselves: Gilbert and Claire having a conversation, Sally and Miss Partridge looking around, and Dewey operating the elevator . They were all very much anxious to arrive to the party on the top floor, Sally especially, but kept a firm posture after receiving a stern look from her nanny . . . All of which were unaware of the storm approaching out side . . . then, suddenly; the elevator came to an abrupt halt. Not only that, but the lights began to flicker and the lever operating the elevator became jammed. Everyone began to look very panicked . . . but the worst had yet to come . . .

* * *

It was at that exact moment that the clock struck 8:05 and a strange, green-colored bolt of lightning struck the top of the hotel!

* * *

Before anyone in the elevator could react, a bring green light suddenly illuminated over them; letting out loud cries of distress.

* * *

People gathered around the lobby witnessed quite the commotion; the elevator with the five had crashed back to the lobby! Obviously it was due to the odd weather that was happening outside, but the strangest thing was that it vanished as soon as it appeared. Not only that, but the bodies of Dewey Todd, Gilbert London, Claire Poulet, Sally Shine, and even Emeline Partridge, were nowhere to be seen. It was almost as if they simple . . . vanished . . . into thin air . . .

* * *

To this day, it's unknown whether the few in the elevator had survived or perished in the fall; but they were never seen ever since. No one knows what had happened that night, some say it was a curse placed upon the young star, some say the curse was on the hotel itself. But more people point fingers towards Sally Shine's nanny, Emeline Partridge, who was said to have been annoyed over the young girl's spoiled attitude and cursed her. This theory has many conflicting ideas since there were countless witnessing seeing Ms. Partridge in the same elevator as Sally and the others. This meant people made these rumors up because they had bad thoughts over her strict personality. At any rate; guests stopped coming to the hotel and it wasn't long till the employees dwindled and eventually stopped coming to work. It was no sooner that the owners had long forgotten the tragic building. Though many voted to have the building demolished, the state of California decided to make the hotel and the land surrounding it a historic landmark. It's been said that the hotel is haunted by the spirits of the people in the elevator, also said to mysteriously repaired and operational to those who happen to be in the lobby at night. Some even witness the building being hit by odd green-colored lightning, like it had years ago.

This mystery is one of the most puzzling to ever strike California . . . but like most mysteries . . . there are those who come together to find the answers.

* * *

**And that pretty much wraps up the prologue of the story. I hope I'm doing a good job, because, as i just mentioned before, I had to skim through and rewatch Tower of Terror to get things just right; even if I only add more characters. Rest assure, I fully intend on finishing this before Halloween and I hope it satisfies to everyone's liking. Till the next update, pleasant screams (Insert: Crypt Keeper laugh).**


End file.
